1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to energy detect and auto power down devices; and, more particularly, it relates to a system and method operable to perform energy detection and auto pair selection within a device that is operable to perform power savings.
2. Related Art
Prior art energy detection systems depend intrinsically upon a priori knowledge of the connectivity of wires, and pairs of wires, within their respective systems to perform energy savings. That is to say, a definitive knowledge of the connectivity to the system is required to perform proper power savings functionality. The operation of such systems becomes increasingly difficult when the wires have been improperly connected. In come cases, the system will fail to function at all. That is to say, when there is no knowledge of the connectivity, there is an inability within the system to perform proper power management.
Traditionally, networks were often designed to include a hub and a number of devices connected to the hub. In this situation, there is no problem with connectivity of pairs of wires, as the hub performs the change over of the pairs within the hub itself. However, as network topologies have grown to include a number of devices besides this traditional hub and spoke type of interconnection, then device-device connectivity (where neither of the devices are hubs) can be problematic to the operation of the energy and power management system. Oftentimes a cross-over connection is inserted, for example in the case of Ethernet, to accommodate the fact that the send and receive paths differ in this context compared to a device-hub connection context.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.